Best Dog and Miko of Honor
by InuLuna19
Summary: Weddings are a joyful and love filled time to join two people who love each other together. Though what of the best man and the maid of honor? Well Inuyasha and Kagome will find out just what happens. With the maid of honor and best man constantly at each other's necks will the wedding end up in flames or will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I still don't own Inuyasha.

This is a request from vampygurl402 to arashi wolf princess for her birthday on Aug 30th. Happy birthday and enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ring

_It all started with a ring._

**It all started when that damn bastard gave her that damn ring!**

_I couldn't say no. She was after all my cousin and one of my best friends._

**I wasn't even given a fucking choice!**

_So now I am the Maid of Honor._

**Now I am stuck as Lord Ice Heart's 'Best Man'. Best man my ass. Sadistic bastard.**

Though the worst part of all is the person that I have to work with. The person I hate most…

**Kagome**.

_Inuyasha._

A few hours earlier:

"Kagome!" shouted a petite young girl as she waved her hand in the air from a small café table.

"I see you Rin" she said as she walked to the small table and sat down. "Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kagome. Clearly it was important because Rin was literally bouncing in her seat. Then she got a huge grin on her face and stuck out her left hand. On it was a large diamond surrounded by emeralds twisting around the center stone. The ring itself was made of platinum. 'I wouldn't expect any less from Sesshoumaru.'

…

"Oh MY GOSH RIN! HE PROPOSED! EEEEEIIIIIII" Kagome screamed as she jumped up from her seat and gave her cousin a crushing hug. "OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! You have to tell Sango and everyone else who you want to be at your wedding and, Oh! You need to get a Maid of Honor then you have to figure out who you want your bride's maids to be. Then…" Kagome rambled on as Rin smiled and rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics. She always like to make plans and follow them through to the end. Which was sometimes a problem, especially when it came to love.

"Kagome I was hoping that you would be my Maid of Honor?" Rin asked her flashing one of her 'brighter than the sun' smiles and Kagome couldn't refuse. Not that she wanted to.

"Of course Rin! EEEEEEIIII! I can't believe that you are getting married after dating him for two years." Kagome said as she let go of Rin, who was at least 3 inches shorter than Kagome at a startling 5'1". Whereas Kagome was a good 5'4" or 5'5". Though she didn't tower over Rin like her fiancée, she was still taller than the girl.

"Good! Now that you have agreed to it you can't back out" she said to Kagome with a sly smile.

"What is it that I will not like" Kagome asked her cousin with a serious expression.

"Well~, you see… the best man is Inuyasha" Rin said after trying to stall for a short period of time.

* * *

"No! Hell No!" shouted an irate hanyou. "There is no fucking way I am going to be in your wedding! Especially not for a sadistic freak like you!" he shouted at the stoic youkai standing across the room.

"You have little choice in the matter, little brother. Especially not after what happened when I saved your hide from those charges against you only a few months ago." He said as he went to his desk and straightened some of his unfinished papers on his desk.

"You and I both know that Abi was put up to making fake accusations against me so that her mother could take over this company" Inuyasha said to his brother as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru grunted as he finished straightening the papers on his desk. "She had no basis or evidence besides her word and bruises from a hand that was far smaller than yours."

"Keh, and you still let me be arrested on baseless rumors and I had to spend two nights locked up" he said in a skeptical manner.

"You needed to appear… like you had nothing to hide" Sesshoumaru said.

"I didn't have anything to hide" Inuyasha growled.

"We are getting off track. You will be the best man at the wedding. End of discussion. Now get back to work" Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha as he pressed the intercom button and asked for his secretary to come in and show Inuyasha out of his office.

"You really aren't giving me a fucking choice are you?" Inuyasha asked

"Yuki, you can send my 12 o'clock in" he said to the intercom.

"Yes, sir!" said a bubbly voice over the intercom and a few moments later the doors opened to reveal an older gentleman and lady being ushered through the large wooden doors, while Inuyasha was ushered out without his answer.

"Miroku I hate my half-brother" Inuyasha said into the phone as he tapped his claws on his desk.

"That my friend, is not the first time I have heard that from your mouth" Miroku said from the other side of the line.

"Keh, and it won't be the last either" Inuyasha said as with a smirk on his face. The relationship between he and his brother wasn't unhealthy, but it was far from normal.

"So what is it this time?" he asked his longtime friend.

"He made me his best man" Inuyasha informed him.

"Wait the Ice King is getting married?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Yeah he is marrying Rin Takahashi" he said to his friend on the other side of the line.

"Dude do you know who the bridesmaid is?" Miroku asked in fake curiosity.

"Keh, why would I need to know that bitch?" Inuyasha asked, not really caring for an answer.

"Nevermind, so I got a call a few minutes ago from one of the bridesmaids and was asked to do the ceremony, since people still don't like to join humans and youkai together"

"So you'll be there too, huh? Inuyasha interrupted.  
"Yes and they want a small-ish, ish because we know Sesshoumaru won't spare any expense, at his private villa on the coast" Miroku informed his friend.

"At least I won't be bored out of my mind, but keep your hands off of the bride or you'll lose it" Inuyasha said in a warning and joking manner.

"Are you threatening me?" Miroku chuckled.

"Nope just giving you a fair warning" Inuyasha chuckled back, "So do you have any more details on this marriage?"

"He really only told you that you were the best man didn't he" Miroku asked in a tone that suggested he wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Keh he never tells me anything" Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his chair behind his desk in his own office.

"Of course he didn't" Miroku sighed. "Well the wedding is in four months. There will be 2 bridesmaids and two groomsmen. The flower girl will be Kanna and the ring bearer will be Souta" Miroku said as he was interrupted again be Inuyasha.

"Kikyo's kid brother?"

"Moving on, you will be the best man and the other groomsman is Kouga"

"Is he trying to make my life a living hell?!" Inuyasha shouted into the phone.

"You know even I have ears Inuyasha and shouting in the phone makes them hurt" Miroku said dryly. "You know he takes pleasure in tormenting you, but you make it far too easy for him." He said in amusement.

"Oi!" he shouted in the phone again.

"Again I have ears. Now I still have some more information that you need to know. There will be a small service and he is paying for all of the rooms at the hotel for the wedding party and mine as well. Also the bride wants you and the maid of honor to work together on the party and planning for the wedding" Miroku said.

"How the hell do you know so much about the wedding?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, but kept his voice at a manageable level.

"Because I know the maid of honor, oh did I mention that the other bridesmaid is the lovely Sango! I haven't seen her since my days at university. Her ass is sooo fine! I can't wait to…"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted in the phone.

"Ouch what did I say about the volume!" he shouted back.

"I don't want to hear about Sango's butt. Wait you know the maid of honor?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I've known her for a long time. She was the one who introduced me to my lovely Sango, actually I introduced you to her a few years ago" Miroku said to Inuyasha with a sly voice.

"Oh kamis. Please tell me it isn't" Inuyasha pleaded with his friend.

"No it isn't Kikyo, though I assume she will be there since Rin is her cousin"

"You know she is not the one I am worried about" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, you mean Kagome, the other Higurashi sister" Miroku said in understanding, knowing full well that she was who Inuyasha was talking about in the first place.

"Yes. Her." He growled at his friend.

"The maid of honor is Kagome Higurashi. Oh look at the time! I have to go now and clean the monastery" Miroku said as he hung up the phone.

"I'm going to kill so many people" Inuyasha said as he threw his phone across the office and it shattered against the wall.

* * *

Later that day at the hospital:

"Sango I swear that Rin can get me into anything. I am just thankful that I will have you there with me. Not only will I have to deal with Inuyasha, but I also have to keep him and Kouga from killing each other, or worse talking to each other" she ranted to her best friend and co-worker as she flipped through the charts in her hand for her next patient.

"Tell me about it. I have to deal with Miroku and his 'cursed' hand" Sango said as she put air quotations around the word cursed. "As far as she can get you to do anything for her, you spoil her too much. I understand that she is like a little sister to you, but you still have to learn to say no. After all that is how the mess with Inuyasha started" Sango said as she flipped through patient files and prescriptions to be signed.

"That happened because I was stupid and young, also because I drank too much. Besides it was only a one night stand and then he hooked up with my sister and they didn't work out either" Kagome said as she signed papers in her hand.

"You and I both know that that was not all that had happened that night three years ago" Sango said to her friend in a reprimanding tone.

"So, it is in the past and no one needs to know about it. The only ones that do are you and Miroku, but he only knows a few details" she said as she went to her desk and put the files down that she was looking at.

"Kagome, you still haven't told him have you?" Sango asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't have to, like I said it is in the past and he doesn't need to know about it" Kagome sighed and logged onto her computer.

"If you still love the guy then it is far from in the past. I have to run and do my rounds. If we are lucky we can talk again later tonight" Sango said as she left to go make her way around the floor.

"How can I be in love with someone if we never even started in the first place" she said under her breath when a more senior doctor came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Startled Kagome let out a small 'eep' and turned around to see the doctor standing there.

"So what has the ever bright and chipper Kagome down in the dumps?" asked the doctor in a deep and smooth voice.

"Naraku! You scared me!" she said to Naraku as he just smiled at her.

"I tend to do that a lot" he said to her as he laughed his distinctive laugh.

"You know that your laugh sounds evil right?" Kagome asked as a rhetorical question.

"Of course, that is part of my charm!" he said with a smirk on his face. "Now what has my cute little subordinate's panties in a bunch? Hmmm?" he asked seemingly innocent. Though Kagome knew better.

"No you can't kill him or maim him, yet. Not only that, but it really isn't that big of a deal. I am just going to be the maid of honor in Rin's wedding and Inuyasha is the best man" I said to him as I filled in some charts and sent prescriptions through the computer.

"Oh, you see that isn't so bad" he said as he flipped through his charts.

"He was my one night stand" Kagome said quietly to Naraku who turned his red eyes to her in both surprise and anger. Though he wasn't angry at Kagome, but Inuyasha.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him! How could he just leave you! And then he never…" Naraku shouted and ranted on and on, or at least until Kagome stopped him.

"Naraku, I was the one who left him. Not only that, but I never told him about anything. He doesn't know and he never will. You and I are the only ones who know all of the details. That is how I want to keep it" she said as she kept her eyes on the screen in front of her and away from her superior.

"You really haven't told him yet?" he asked in almost reprimanding tone.

"No I haven't and I don't plan to" Kagome said with conviction to the other doctor.

"So does Sango even know that I was the one who performed the operation?" he asked her as he collected some other patient papers as he waited for Kagome's answer.

"No and she even doesn't know the whole story" Kagome said quietly.

"This will eat you up inside if you don't deal with it. I know it is hard, but it needs to be done" he said as he patted Kagome on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Thanks Naraku, tell Midoriko I said hi" she said as she got up and continued on with her job.

"Will do Kagome!" he said as he waved to his colleague and went the other direction to check on his own patients.

"I am not looking to this wedding at all" Kagome said just before she walked into a patient's room. "Good evening Mrs. Hajimoto, how are you feeling?" she asked her patient.

* * *

At some bar downtown Tokyo there was a half demon and an off duty monk having a drink together and talking. The half demon was Inuyasha and the monk he was talking to was Miroku, his best friend.

"I swear if I had known that _she_ would have been the maid of honor I would never have been the best man at this damn wedding. I hope the bastard chokes on his wedding cake" Inuyasha cursed his older brother.

"Really walking down the aisle with a beautiful woman such as Kagome cannot be so horrible" Miroku explained as he took a drink of his beer.

"You don't know what happened between me and the stubborn bitch" Inuyasha said as he took a large swig of his own beer.

"Actually Inuyasha I do. I was there for the both of you and all of the drama. I just don't know exactly what Kagome went through though." Miroku said as he raised his hand at the bar tender and asked for another round of beer for himself.

"Keh, you weren't there you were more interested in the girls around me than what was actually the problem I had" he said as he scowled at his friend who had his own goofy grin and was rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I never leave a beautiful lady unattended. I must be ever the gentleman"

"Gentleman my ass all you want is to cop a feel and hope not to get slapped. Perverted bastard" Inuyasha said as he took a drink of his soon to be empty beer.

"Hey! I resent that you think of me that way" Miroku exclaimed and Inuyasha just smirked at him wondering why h was ever friends with the idiot. "Back to the wedding" Miroku said and killed Inuyasha's slightly improving mood.

"And I was just starting to feel at ease again" he mumbled from his spot at the bar.

"You and Kagome are going to have to not rip each other's throats out before the reception and everything that comes before it ends" Miroku said. He took another drink of his beer as Inuyasha requested another one. "Besides you two only hate each other because I think you still have feelings for each other. Which is why you want to hurt each other so bad because you want the other to feel your same pain. Though it was only a one night stand so I don't really know how many feelings you guys could have about each other" Miroku explained as he took another drink of his beer in his hand.

Inuyasha decided that it was enough and took his beer before he could take another sip, "No more for you. When you're drunk you tend to get all monk like and philosophical." He said as he kept trying to keep the drink away from his friend.

"Well sometimes you need some good advice, besides I am not drunk!" Miroku said as he continued to try and grab the beer from his friend's hand.

"Keh, I don't need advice from you" Inuyasha said as Miroku swiped his beer bottle from his friend's hand.

"According to me you need a ton of advice and you need to at least listen to some of it" Miroku said as he guarded his beer in his grasp from his hanyou friend.

"Keh" was all Inuyasha responded to as he took another drink of his beer. Then a beautiful woman walked by the two men and winked at them. She had short black hair and large pink eyes. Inuyasha scoffed and then turned to talk to his friend again, but he was long gone and asking for a 'nice dance' with the pretty lady who had just walked by. "Perverted bastard" Inuyasha mumbled as he took his beer and finished it off. He then waved down the bartender and asked for another bottle, while thinking of colorful ways to kill his best friend.

* * *

"Such a long day at work!" exclaimed a tired Kagome. As she walked down the sidewalk towards her apartment. "I really picked the wrong day to miss the train and bus. I mean come on! It is what…" she yelled at the empty street as she looked at her watch on her wrist. "almost three thirty in the morning. Not only that, but I have only one day off for this week and I have to contact _him_ so that we can coordinate our schedules and meet up for wedding planning" she said to no one in particular as she waited to cross the street.

Then she saw a shadow on the other side of the street as it walked towards her. She reached into her bag for her pepper spray and readied her inherited spiritual powers, just in case. Then she saw that the stranger was waving at her, very wobbly waving at her. After that she saw the long silver hair and the disheveled suit. It was Inuyasha, and he was drunk. "I hate being such a good damn person all of the time" Kagome mumbled to herself as she trudged across the street to the inebriated hanyou.

"K'gome" Inuyasha slurred as he stumbled towards Kagome. "I *hic* shink I 'mm druk. *hic*" he said with blood shot eyes and an extremely goofy grin plastered on his face.

"No shit." Kagome said in an extremely short voice as she stopped in front of the hanyou and crossed her arms.

"Yur sho purty" Inuyasha stated as he struggled to stay up right. For a hanyou to be this drunk was a serious feet to accomplish since those with demonic blood had more tolerance for alcohol.

"How many drinks did you have?" Kagome asked, not impressed by the show he was putting on at all.

"I… Ish don' kno" he said to Kagome as he stumbled over to where she was underneath a street light. "A few I shink" he said with the goofy grin on his face.

"I am positive it was more than a few" Kagome mumbled under her breath. "Come on, I need to get you a cab or something to get you home" She said as she took a few steps closer to Inuyasha.

"I wanna go homm wish yu" Inuyasha said as he took another step towards Kagome so that he was casting a shadow over her with his height of six foot, where Kagome was just barely five foot five inches.

"Yeah, that is not going to happen" Kagome said as she hung his arm over her shoulder to steady him and get him to a bench for him to sit down on so that he doesn't fall flat on his face.

"Why shnot?" Inuyasha slurred. "You were at mie plaish befo'" he slurred as he pulled Kagome closer to himself in an awkward hug. Then he refused to let go and brought his other hand around her to grasp her waist.

"That was almost five years ago, Inuyasha" Kagome said while trying to push the inebriated hanyou off of her.

"Sho" he said and bent down to nuzzle her neck with his nose and smell her scent.

"Inuyasha stop that!" Kagome shrieked.

"You shmell the shame. I like the wa yu shmell K'gome" Inuyasha slurred and Kagome saw head lights in the distance and tried to wave them down, hoping it was a random late night taxi. Unlucky for her, it wasn't. It was a black car that was speeding down the road that showed no indication of ever stopping.

"Damn it!" Kagome cursed ass the car just sped past them.

"Yu sh~udn't curshe" Inuyasha said as he continued to hug Kagome and smell her scent.

'This is getting incredibly annoying. At this rate I am going to have to call a cab when I get to my apartment, which is not going to be fun with a drunk hanyou. Not at… is he licking me?' Kagome thought to herself as she let her guard down for a little bit and realized that Inuyasha had stopped sniffing her and had started to lick the skin on her neck. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she renewed her efforts to try and pry the hanyou off of her being.

"Ish tashting yu" he said as he added a nip on her skin that caused her to start and let out a small 'eep'. 'Yu tasht guud" Inuyasha stated as he ran his tongue along the underside of her jawbone.

"You're drunk Inuyasha, I need you to sit down" Kagome said as she felt her blood rising to her face and other regions of her body. As his actions reluctantly brought back memories from that one night over four years ago.

"Ish kno" he said as he went back to nuzzling her neck and holding her close.

'If only you actually did know, Inuyasha. There was always a reason why I pushed you away' Kagome thought as Inuyasha's full weight collapsed on her and she almost fell to the ground with him. She could feel the soft breathing against her neck as he stayed there unmoving and without any way of knowing where he lived. "Well this is just peachy" Kagome said sarcastically as she was left with the choice of leaving him on the street or taking him home.

"I really hate being a good person" Kagome sighed as she started to lug the, now, passed out hanyou to her apartment. 'You had better be grateful for this in the morning' Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I did do this as a request, but right now I have a lot on my plate to any other's at the moment. Way too many ideas are bouncing around in my head.

By the way I have the 2nd chapter written, and the third started. There will be a lemon in this fic, and I appologise before hand if it isn't that good because I have never wrote one before and have no experiences to draw on... so we shall see what happens.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it.

Nor do I own any songs from: Firefly, Avril Lavigne, Icon for Hire or the Offspring.

I do own the mug though, it is sitting in my cabinet right now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Planning

'My head feels like shit' Inuyasha thought to himself as he managed to bring himself slightly out of unconsciousness. Then he heard a squeaking sound of moving metal. The next thing that happened was the shock of ice cold water pouring all over his body. His eyes shot open as soon as the water made contact with his skin. "GAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he clambered out of the shower soaking wet and into an unfamiliar bathroom. He then heard the blasting of the radio and Avril Lavigne came on singing 'Bad Reputaion'. The volume hurt his head and the guitar and bass didn't help matters at all. He climbed out of the shower and headed straight over to the toilet and threw up what was left in his stomach, which wasn't much. After that he crawled over to the sink and turned on the faucet to get some water and clean out his mouth.

'I swear if someone doesn't turn off that music I will kill the machine making all of that noise then I will find them and eviscerate them' Inuyasha thought as he hauled himself up off of the floor to the running water of the faucet and rinsed his mouth out from his excursion to the white porcelain bowl.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he looked like shit. His hair was far more unruly than it usually was, he had lipstick stains on his collared shirt and one ear, he had bags under his eyes and he looked pale. Inuyasha then looked around him in the unfamiliar room. Everything was in its place, white tiles with light blue trim, an oval mirror above the sink, a pink and blue flowered shower curtain and toiletries. He opened the built in cabinet in the wall and saw a multitude of hair products, make-up and cleansers. He was either in a woman's house or a very serious cross dresser's home. 'I really hope is a girl because otherwise it is going to be very awkward' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Then the song changed to something else with a lot of guitar and percussion. "_Where are the people who accused me? The ones who beat me down and dissed me?"_ sang a woman's voice form the radio or other music device, but either way it was still hurting Inuyasha's head, a lot.

"Turn off the fucking music!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could and hurting his head in the process. Lucky for him the woman yelled a 'Geez!' and then went to turn down the music. Unlucky for him he recognized the voice. In fact he knew that voice very well, some nights he would even hear it in his sleep. Even worse he had very explicit dreams of this woman for a few years after he had found her again and she had come back to Japan. It was Kagome, the one one-night stand he wished he never had to call just a 'one-night stand'.

"Wench" he growled under his breath as he walked from the bathroom and down the short hallway of the apartment where she lived. He walked into the open kitchen and living room of the small apartment and there she was sitting at her desk on her computer with the i-pod and speakers right next to her. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink bra underneath and short green shorts that hugged her round butt and smooth thighs. Her hair was hanging loose and framed her face in a black flowing river of silky strands. Her nails were manicured, but not painted and in one hand she held a mug of coffee that said 'After Monday and Tuesday even the calendar says WTF'.

"If you want coffee the mugs are in the cabinet above the coffee maker" she said as she took a drink of her coffee and looked over something on her computer. Inuyasha walked to the kitchen as he tried to get the image of Kagome in pajamas out of his head.

'I swear she is doing this on purpose' Inuyasha scowled to himself as he grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee and took a large drink of the hot bitter liquid. "What time is it?" Inuyasha asked and was afraid of the answer.

Kagome turned around and scowled at the hanyou in her kitchen. They really couldn't ever have a civilized conversation. "Ahem! Shouldn't you be saying something like 'Thank you' or another form of thanks since I did haul your sorry ass off of the streets and into my apartment so that you wouldn't die on the street? Oh, and it was way past three in the morning by the time I got here and when we got four steps into my home you decided it was a good idea to lose your dinner all over my carpet." She yelled at the hanyou who was currently holding his ears and trying to nurse his aching head.

"Shut up, wench" he ground out as he opened his gold eyes to come face to Kagome standing up scowling at him with her arms crossed. From how many times they had met, which thanks to their friends, happened more than either would have liked. "Thank you for your help. Now, can you answer my fucking question?" he growled out.

"There that wasn't so hard. It is ten past noon and your brother is pissed. He even called me, which is why I gave you a shower earlier. Also you could have grabbed a damn towel because now the floor is soaked" Kagome complained as she grabbed a large, plush blue towel from her bathroom and threw it at Inuyasha. "You know, I don't even wish I could say it was great having you here, because like always it wasn't. The door is that way and you can incinerate that towel when you are done with it" Kagome said as she motioned to the door of her apartment.

"Keh, as if I would ever want to stay with you, and as far as enjoying my company, you didn't say that the first time we met. In fact you sounded like you really enjoyed yourself, especially at the end" he retorted and smirked as he spoke every word. His eyes turning a slightly darker shade of gold the more he thought of their one and only night together.

"I would keep your fantasies in your dreams because you and I both know we were drunk when that happened, not only that, but it was what? Five years ago. To me it sounds like someone needs to let the past go" Kagome said with her hands on her hips. "The door is that way and your wonderful brother will be here in…" Kagome raised her hand and looked at the watch that was there. "Right now" she said as there was a loud rapping at the door.

"Inuyasha! I am having a very hard time restraining myself from killing you. The only reason why you are still alive is because father made me promise not to and the fact that I would have to find another best man for my wedding!" Sesshoumaru yelled outside of the door. In most cases he refrained himself from showing emotion except with Rin, but this time Inuyasha had made Sesshoumaru reschedule an important meeting with some very important investors that had been scheduled for months in advance.

Sesshoumaru was pissed.

Kagome watched as a shiver ran up Inuyasha's spine at his half-brother's threat. He knew it wasn't a joke, especially because he had known and fought his half-brother for close to a century. In that time he had only seen his half-brother show one emotion towards him, anger.

Every time he showed that emotion someone was going to die or Inuyasha was going to get his ass kicked. In this case the only ones there for his fury were Kagome and Inuyasha. And Kagome was a miko as well as Rin's beloved cousin. Which meant she probably wasn't the one who would take the cold fury of Sesshoumaru. That and since Inuyasha was there and it was his fault that Sesshoumaru was so angry… well, let's just say he is in deep shit.

'I am so fucked…' Inuyahsa thought as he took the towel from Kagome, wrapped it around his shoulders and opened the door to come face to with his glaring, yokai swirling half-brother. "What?" Inuyasha asked indignantly even though he was worried about not seeing a day past his half-brother's wedding.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha and simply pulled him into the hallway by his forelocks. As Inuyasha hit the wall Sesshoumaru stepped into Kagome's apartment and closed the door. Then he locked it. "OI! What the fuck was that for?!" Inuyasha screamed and once again hurt his throbbing head, though the hit against the wall didn't help it either. He grabbed the handle, but the door didn't budge. He used all of his might to go and kill his half-brother, but the door still wouldn't budge. Then he saw it, the ward in the middle of the door was in the shape of a sakura blossom with an arrow behind it and it was glowing bright pink. "You fucking wench! You warded your door!" Inuyasha screamed at the door, while ignoring the other inhabitants of the apartment complex. Then he heard the music being turned up and the closing of another door. Apparently Kagome and Sesshoumaru were having a conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Kagome's apartment Sesshoumaru and Kagome were standing in her bedroom having a private conversation.

"Miko, as always your taste in music surprises me" Sesshoumaru said to Kagome as the song changed to Theatre from Icon for Hire in the background. The only one he ever addressed in her family not by their last name was herself, Kikyo and Rin. Rin, well he called her by name, Kikyo he called Priestess and Kagome he called Miko. It was how he always spoke to them on the rare occasion that he did.

Kagome sighed, if Sesshoumaru was going to put off killing his half-brother in order to have a conversation with herself then it had to be serious or Rin was involved. "The music I listen to is simply my choice" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed" he said back to her and simply stood in her small bedroom.

"What is so important that you would put off killing the dumbass outside of my door?" Kagome asked, still annoyed that she had to deal with Inuyasha at all. At least she got the satisfaction of making him uncomfortable with her outfit, even if it was just simply pajamas with a bra underneath.

"Rin is worried that you two children will rip each other's throats out before the wedding even starts" Sesshoumaru said with his cold and expressionless mask.

"Phew" Kagome sighed as she looked up at Sesshoumaru in relief, at least it wasn't anything too serious. "Geez, I thought that you were going to tell me she was pregnant" Kagome said with a small smile on her face.

"I am not as careless as you and my brother" he stated rather coldly.

Kagome's face blanched, 'just how much does he know? How long has he known? Does Inuyasha know?' she fell onto her bed that was behind her and stared at her shaking hands in disbelief. "How… how do you know?" Kagome asked the question that had been beating in her head for the last few moments.

"I make it my policy to know about the wellbeing of my most influential stock holders, not only that, but you had my little brother in a frenzy trying to find you after you had left" he said in his cold voice, though it wasn't anger or any other emotion that was hidden under his icy mask, simply the knowledge of what had happened years ago between the Miko and his little brother. "I know about everything. Rin does not and neither does my little brother. It is not my place to tell them. It is solely your choice, just as the music you listen to is. Though this secret will not stay as such forever" he said to Kagome who was pale and sweating from the bombshell that Sesshoumaru had just dropped on her head.

"How long have you known?" Kagome asked the stoic youkai.

"I knew after it happened. After you were released from the hospital, and my little brother had calmed down and moved on to be with your sister; I stopped keeping a close eye on you. Your father and grandfather would never have let me rest if I did not see to that much. Not only that, but your problem was also taken care of. Your family has a special existence to my own and I wish to maintain that existence. That is all I wish to tell you on the matter" Sesshoumaru said in far more words than were characteristic of him. He wished to make it clear to Kagome that he knew, but would never say anything. Unless it was a necessity.

"Thank you" Kagome whispered. The only one who knew everything besides herself was Naraku, though now it included Sesshoumaru. Kagome never told Sango what really happened. And no one else knows about the pregnancy, not even Kikyo.

"Moving to the matter at hand. What happened last night?" Sesshoumaru asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well your 'little' brother got drunk, tried to get into my pants in the middle of the street and thought that he should return the 'favor' of what happened five years ago" Kagome summarized what had basically happened the night before. What had caused Inuyasha to drink enough to make him a walking beer keg was completely unknown.

"You have no other information on what transpired last night" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"None, I found him drunk off his ass and wobbling down the street" She said as she regained her normal fire; that every woman in her family seemed to have, only each were different. Kikyo held a cold fire that kept her reserved and mysterious, but also vengeful; Kagome had a blazing hot fire that fueled her anger and spontaneous personality, and Rin held a glowing fire like the warmth of the sun that could melt anything her smile touched. Which is one of the many reasons why Sesshoumaru was marrying the small priestess. She was the only one who could get him to willingly show emotion, which was a feat many deemed impossible. In fact most of the women from the Higurashi line were priestesses.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said, which most took to mean yes. "Then to the matter of my wedding. You and Inuyasha will have to work together to help plan and arrange everything with Rin and I. You will not destroy my wedding, nor will you make my fiancé cry or become stressed. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru asked, more like demanded of Kagome.

"That wasn't subtle at all. So I take it you won't be killing your brother anytime soon" Kagome said sarcastically, not liking at all that she had to willingly work with the hanyou that was currently trying to tear down the wall of her apartment.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of her bedroom and eyes widened at the flashing pink surroundings of the wall shared with the apartment complex's hallway. With every hit that Inuyasha made against the wall or the door it flashed a bright pink and a ward in the shape of a sakura blossom with an arrow behind it would appear in the place that was hit. "Your family is incredibly strong" Sesshoumaru said under his breath. Not many mikos or monks would be able to ward an entire wall, most would have trouble just warding a door.

"Yeah, in fact this whole place is warded against anyone with demon blood that I want to keep out. It is just a shame that it doesn't work on humans" she said to the youkai standing in her living room. "The door is that way, you can see yourself out" Kagome said waving to the door and heading to the kitchen for another cup of coffee, while Sesshoumaru spotted something faint on Kagome's neck.

Just as the door shut and Sesshoumaru had taken care of Inuyasha the song changed from whatever was playing before to 'The Kids Aren't Alright' by the Offspring. Kagome stood and listened to the lyrics of the song as it described the naivety of children and the harshness of reality.

_Chances thrown, nothings free_

_Longing for, used to be_

_Still it's hard, hard to see._

_Fragile lives, shattered dreams._

"Reality is cruel, but we still have to live through it" Kagome said as she drank her coffee and let a single tear run down her face as she remembered what exactly happened almost five years ago. She wouldn't cry because she was done crying for something she couldn't change. The past was the past and she planned to keep it that way.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Sesshoumaru as they were being chauffeured back to their office building in downtown Tokyo. Taisho Corp. to be exact. The leader of medical research in Japan and Tokyo just so happened to be home to its headquarters.

"Oi! My head still hurts like hell! You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled back as he clutched his ears to his head in pain.

"You deserve it Inuyasha. What you have done was stupid and irresponsible" Sesshoumaru ranted about the previous night's activities to let loose some anger before he did something irreversible to his half-brother. "What exactly did happen last night?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha, not entirely looking forward to the answer he was about to receive.

"Well, Miroku and I went to a bar to talk about the shit that you surprised me with yesterday, then he saw a pretty lady and left me with nothing but my bear. After that Bankotsu walked in and challenged me to a drinking game. The one that passes out first loses, needless to say I won. Though by that time I was very drunk, after that I don't remember much except waking up to a cold blast of water and rock music. It was not a night I want to ever live again. Trust me." Inuyasha said as he recounted all of what he could remember about the night before.

"Either way you were an imbecile." Sesshoumaru said and they both spent the rest of the ride to their company in silence. That was until Sesshoumaru remembered what he had seen on Kagome's neck, which even she seemed oblivious to. Either she had a tattoo that no one knew about, or she was a mated woman. The latter of the two would not be good, though would thoroughly explain why Inuyasha was as frantic as he was to find her. Not only that, but if she is his mate then his demon would have known about the pup. Either way, this was a delicate situation and not one he was about to take lightly.

"What the hell are you staring at bastard?" Inuyasha asked irately.

"Nothing, just continuing to think that you are most definitely an idiot, little brother" Sesshoumaru stated as he turned his head to look at the speeding scenery flying past his window. 'Then again, perhaps bluntness would be the better weapon to use' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Keh" Inuyasha scoffed and looked out of the other window. He was expecting him to be far more violent… "You're not cheating on Rin are you?" Inuyasha said without really thinking, like he does most of the time. Which is why he would get into trouble when he was younger, and now. What happened next he really should have seen coming. Yet he didn't. Sesshoumaru looked at him with a look that could vaporize the sun and whipped his fist faster than anyone could see right into Inuyasha's face. Of which was turning by the sudden change of pressure in the car towards his brother's speeding fist, therefore resulting in a direct hit. When Sesshoumaru's fist made contact with Inuyasha's face there was a loud crack from the breaking of his jaw.

"Keep driving, though when you get to Taisho Corp. drive around to the back entrance" Sesshoumaru said to the chauffer before he had a chance to do anything different from his previous course. Sesshoumaru looked over at the now unconscious Inuyasha and sighed. He then took out his cell phone and dialed his secretary. "Tashigi, I would like you to bring down a change of clothes for my brother, two men strong enough to carry and restrain him as well as a first aid kit" on the other side of the line there was a sigh and a question of what had happened this time. Sesshoumaru responded with the simple answer of telling her what had happened. "He insulted my future mate and myself by assuming I was cheating on her with someone else" Sesshoumaru growled. He was far more dignified than that and would never betray his mate. Sesshoumaru hung up his cell phone as he wondered how he was slowly being dragged into the middle of this outrageous situation between his half-brother and the Miko.

* * *

"Kago~me" Rin said as she eyed her cousin, who was face down on her counter and unresponsive. "Kago~me… here have a flower!" Rin said cheerily and tried to hand Kagome an orange Gerber daisy.

Kagome looked up from her face down position on Rin's counter to give Rin the most unamused facial expression she could manage. "Rin" she said exasperatedly.

"Yeah" she bubbly replied.

"You **own** a flower shop" Kagome said bluntly to her ever so cheery cousin.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Rin cheered as she clapped her hands together and spun around behind the counter of her shop. The shop itself was quite small, but it was profitable for a flower shop. Rin had invested a lot of time and money into building up the small business and keeping a good clientele base. She would have requests for special occasions, such as weddings, New Year's parties, birthdays and the not so fun occasions such as funerals. Often times her business would run out of certain flowers during certain seasons, such as February or December. What made Rin's small shop different from all the rest was that she always made sure that the arrangements reflected the person who were intended to receive them. Each and every arrangement was different from the others and each had its own unique flare.

"Peachy" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone. Her 'rendezvous' with Inuyasha had placed her wonderful day off on one of the worst she had had in a long time. Not only that, but she never got his schedule or his phone number.

"Oh come on! You have been down and dark ever since you came in here. It is really killing my mood" Rin pouted while crossing her arms in front of her. Rin was the youngest of the three 'mikos' in their family, while Kikyo was the oldest and Kagome was stuck in the middle.

"You know, Kikyo should really be in the wedding as well, that way we would have a grand total of three bridesmaids for the wedding. Though you would have to find another guy to walk down the aisle with her" Kagome said, ignoring her cousin's question.

"So how far did you get with Inuyasha this time?" Rin asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Kagome nearly fell over from the shock of what her cousin just asked her, but then found her anger at the question Rin had asked. "Rin! I would never sleep with him again if he was the last fucking man on earth! I would rather fuck a rock!" Kagome screamed at Rin, while clutching her hands in fists at her sides.

"Ah, so you did see him yesterday" Rin said calmly with a smile still on her face as she went about arranging flowers that needed to be delivered in a few hours.

Kagome stood there and opened her mouth to retort then promptly shut it. This was one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru had fallen for her, her ability to read people perfectly every time. Which made lying to her nearly impossible. She was able to find out information simply by the mannerisms that people had; it had also allowed her to understand Sesshoumaru very well, even with his ice mask.

"So, if you hate him so much, then why haven't you 'fucked a rock' or someone else for that matter?" Rin asked nonchalantly as she placed a small yellow sunflower in the middle of the arrangement she was making.

Kagome meanwhile was blushing and clenching her jaw shut, refusing to say a word. Though Rin simply kept on talking, "That is unless you actually like him?" She questioned again as she was watching Kagome's reactions out of the corner of her eye. She saw Kagome go stiff and blanch. 'Jackpot' Rin thought and her smile grew. Now she had to figure out why Kagome wasn't going for it.

"Rin if you are going to simply talk about what you think you know about my nonexistent love life then I am leaving" Kagome said as she reached for her purse sitting on a nearby stool.

"Fine" Rin pouted again. Rin may have had her ways of reading people, but Kagome's threats were always carried out. She would leave at the mere mention of her love life, or lack thereof.

"Like I said earlier, I don't think that we should just make Kikyo a guest. On top of that we need to get you a dress as well as bridesmaid dresses, pick the colors for the wedding, get a photographer, a caterer, get a cake, flowers" Kagome started to list off.

"I got the flowers and the colors are orange, red and light green" Rin interjected.

"We need a guest list, one other groomsman, a DJ for the reception, ring bearer, flower girl, outfits for said people, hotel rooms for the wedding party, seating arrangements, we need to get you registered for gifts"

"What are you going to be able to get the 'Great Sesshoumaru-sama'?" Rin asked while trying to hold her laughter.

"Don't know and don't care, we need venues for the bachelor and bachelorette party," Kagome continued.

"We are combining them and the guest list is already done. We both worked on it last night. Also Sesshoumaru has taken care of the hotel rooms" Rin said as she started to get down to business.

After a long time discussing which flowers would work best for her wedding and planning who would handle what Kagome left Rin's shop 'The Flowers' Spirit' and decided to take a long and relaxing shower before she called Sango to hang out and talk about their day.

* * *

A/N: Okay so chapter 2 is now uploaded! Yayy!

For those of you hoping that Naraku is the bad guy, keep dreaming. He is actually good, just a little sneaky at times.

I won't spoil anything else, but the whole secret Kagome is hiding will come out eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Okay so this is taking a lot longer than I first expected. It is really difficult trying to write realistic situations and make them believable (relatively).

Well here you go and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! No lemon yet... yet.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wedding

"Remind me again why we have to be near each other at all?" Inuyasha growled as he shifted uncomfortably on his heels as he stood outside of the restaurant _The Winds_ with Kagome who looked equally unamused.

"Because, Rin and Sesshoumaru are going to talk to the photographer, while we are looking for food for the reception. I wouldn't be here if I didn't promise Rin to help her and be her 'wedding planner'" Kagome said as the air between them seemed to heat up with electricity. The last time they were together alone and without anyone they knew was five years ago. And it wasn't at a restaurant.

"Are you two idiots just going to stand there or are you going to come in and try some samples I set out?" questioned the owner as she opened the door to the restaurant and ushered them in.

Inuyasha, who was trying hard not to think about the dreams he had the previous night, didn't realize who had ushered them into the restaurant until he was already inside of the restaurant.

"What? No hello?" The woman asked Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a magenta, long sleeved top with a silver feather pattern on the front. Her legs were encased in black denim with jade green heels to match her jade bead earrings. Her hair was up in an intricate bun with a feather pin holding it together. She was tall and lean with slight curves in the right places. Her ruby red eyes and pointed ears showed her demon heritage as she smirked with her full red lips.

"Holy fuck. What the hell are you doing here Kagura?" Inuyasha asked. It was a stupid question really, but his mind seems to have no filter and just spews everything out before it can be processed.

"I own this place dumbass" Kagura said flatly. Subtlety was never her forte, nor was following orders. Hence the fact that she owns a restaurant instead of works for one.

Kagome watched the exchange with confusion, for she had no idea of who the beautiful youkai was. "You two know each other?" Kagome asked.

Kagura smiled a sly smile and said her relationship to Inuyasha in a very blunt manner. "Yeah, we sure do. I was his _onii-sans_ fuck buddy."

Inuyasha simply looked disgusted and Kagome just looked stunned. "Well. Good to know." Kagome said as she followed Kagura to their table in her restaurant.

"I have heard horror stories of what you two do when you are placed in the same room together, but I will have none of that in my restaurant. You two will be civilized and act like the adults that you are" Kagura said in a dark tone that left no room for arguing.

"Keh. As if I will listen to a bitch like you" Inuyasha sneered at Kagura, who simply narrowed her eyes and took out her fan. Though she wasn't fast enough to use it on him because Kagome was faster with her purse. She whipped it from behind her and hit him right in the back of the head. "Oi! What the fuck was that?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"So Kagura what do you have for us today? I can't wait to try some of your cooking" Kagome said with a cheery smile as she walked side by side with Kagura.

"Yes well we have a selection of our finest dishes…" Kagura started as she began naming different dishes from her menu.

"Did you really have to fucking pour wine down my shirt?!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as they walked out of the restaurant, both looking equally disheveled. Or more like they walked out of a cafeteria food fight. Kagome had wine staining her shirt and pieces of lettuce scattered in her hair and over her clothes, while Inuyasha had pepper in his hair along with sugar and water that created a sticky mess. Then to top it all off he had wasabi and curry staining his shirt and jacket.

"Keh you poured curry on me after that! Not only that, but you started it when you hit me with that damn purse of yours! What the hell do you carry in it? Bricks?" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome walked away trying to hail a cab. "Oi! I'm talking to you bitch!" He shouted at Kagome as caught up with her.

Meanwhile Kagura was trying not to laugh her ass off inside of her restaurant and was failing miserably at it. A cook came from the kitchen to see the damage that had been done. The good news was that there were no broken plates or glasses, but the flower arrangement was dumped out, the chairs were knocked over and the table cloth was stained beyond help. "I thought that we had already taken care of that wedding's food choices" He said as he crossed his arms and shook his head at the mess.

"Oh, we did, but I wanted to see just how bad this will be. In exchange for my silence he sent those two over here to give me a good laugh" She said then promptly began laughing once more.

"So you knew that they would make this mess?" The cook asked.

"Yep, why do you think I sat them on the tile floor? You should have seen them when they walked out of here." She said and again started laughing.

"What exactly did this buy?" the cook asked Kagura, knowing full well that she was far more manipulative than she seemed.

"This was for me to keep my mouth shut about the fact that I slept with the groom and about the location of the wedding" she said as she used her power over wind to clean up what she could, like the flowers or stray lettuce. "Could you be so nice as to clean up the rest? Thank you!" She said and left the rest of the mess to be cleaned up by the few workers who were there that day. As Kagura made her way around her restaurant to her car she thought to herself, 'I can't wait for the wedding. This is going to be fun! I wonder what other poor souls I can torment today.'

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

"Will you stop following me?!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha who was walking a few steps behind her.

"I'm not following you. The train just so happens to be in this direction" Inuyasha shouted back as he continued to walk in the same direction as Kagome.

"Well then get a damn cab!" she said in an irate voice.

"If you haven't noticed, we both look like we stepped out of the food fight from Hook" he said in an annoyed tone.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You know, Hook. The movie with Robin Williams in it, who played Peter Pan. Ring any bells?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Nope. Never seen it. Have you seen The Dead Poet's Society?" Kagome questioned.

"I never got around to it" Inuyasha informed her.

"Well then we are even, but watch the movie. It's a good one, Carpe Diem" Kagome said with a small smile on her lips.

"Didn't know you knew Latin" Inuyasha said to Kagome. Somehow they had managed to walk next to each other and not kill each other for a few moments. Which was progress.

"I don't, but you wouldn't know that since you never wanted to know the real me" she said.

"Keh, likewise. You were the one who started all of this fighting anyways wench" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Excuse me?! You were the one who decided to show up 6 months later and when I said no to getting together you left and then decided to be with my sister" Kagome hissed.

"Careful Kagome or someone might make the mistake of thinking you are jealous" Inuyasha retorted. In reality he was right. Kagome had feelings for him; maybe not love, but something. After all you can't fall in love with someone in one night.

"The hell I am jealous." Kagome stated with an angered look on her face.

"Keh, you are a horrible liar" Inuyasha said and smirked at her.

"You! … UGH!" Kagome said, not wanting to say anything more that she would regret. So instead she simply sealed her lips shut and crossed her arms while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Right. Very mature" Inuyasha said as he too crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow as he stared at Kagome as if he was waiting for something.

The two stood in silence, both of them refusing to be the one to speak first. Then a rain drop fell on Inuyasha's ear and it was flicked off in irritation. Then another few fell. One hit Kagome's forehead and the others hit the ground or Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome looked up inquisitively and at that moment the heavens decided that a down pour was in order.

"Great. Just fucking great" Kagome scowled as her hair and clothes were drenched.

"No kidding" Inuyasha said to her with a sarcastic tone as his hair and ears were weighted down with the amount of water coming down. The both of them decided that it was time to get somewhere at least relatively dry and out of the rain. Inuyasha spotted a small awning and dragged Kagome with him out of the rain.

"Exactly why am I here with you?" Kagome questioned as she tried to get as much personal space as possible without getting even more wet than she already was.

"Because I thought I would be a gentleman at least once to you" He said with narrowed eyes.

"Really. You choose now of all times to be a gentleman?" Kagome asked with an unamused face.

"I always try to be a gentleman, but you just seem to bring out the worst in me" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Well at least that makes two of us" Kagome glowered.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, which happened to catch Kagome off guard.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Why do we always manage to only bring out the worst in each other?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"I… I don't know" Kagome answered while averting her gaze and keeping her mouth shut so as not to say anything else.

"Neither do I" he said bluntly then backed off from Kagome and walked through the down pour.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome shouted as she ran after him.

Inuyasha turned around and looked Kagome straight in the eye with his own gold ones, "Aren't you tired of this?" he asked and then continued forward.

"Of what?" Kagome asked confused once again.

"Of all of this. The never ending fighting between the two of us. We both know what happened that night and so do most of the people around us. We spent one night together, then I went to find you and you said no. then why are we still fighting over something that happened nearly five years ago?" he said.

"What are you getting at? If you say some cliché line about 'I want to start over' I'll…" Kagome started, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"What if I did? I just want all of this idiotic fighting like children to end. Five years is enough Kagome, I'm done." Inuyasha said as he looked into Kagome's eyes. "I don't care if we don't ever get 'together', but I would like to at least be civil to each other" he said to Kagome with a tired look on his face as if the fights were physically taking something out of him. In reality they were. Unlike what Sesshoumaru had suspected, Inuyasha knew that he had mated Kagome that night, in fact she had known as well. Though when he had found her after those six months of waiting and searching she acted as if she knew nothing, as if she remembered nothing. In reality it hurt that Kagome didn't even recognize him as an ally.

"You want a truce? For this wedding or for the rest of the time we know each other?" She asked Inuyasha as the rain weighted down her hair and clothes even further.

"The latter preferably" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Me too" Kagome said quietly as she looked at Inuyasha through the rain. They said nothing else after that, but simply walked to the train station in silence. At that time there wasn't much else to be said or that was needed to be said. Each of them hoping that after five long years their feud was over.

A few weeks to go before the wedding:

"Kikyo I know you have a tight schedule with your modeling, but this is Rin's wedding and she is asking you to be in it" Kagome said over the phone to her elder sister whom she had finally managed to get a hold of after months of trying. Now with nearly one month left for the wedding and still no bridesmaid dresses Kagome's patience was fading faster than a university student's funds.

"I told you that I would not be in a wedding if Inuyasha was there, not only that, but you want me to walk down the aisle with Naraku?" Kikyo asked Kagome incredulously from some far off country.

"Yes" Kagome said exasperatedly to her sister.

"I am way too busy to watch Rin be an idiot" Kikyo said angrily.

"Okay! That is enough! What is your problem?" Kagome yelled the question into the phone.

"My problem little sister is that _you_ are asking me to come to a wedding that my ex is at and the reason why he is my ex is asking me to come and watch them both be the maid of honor and best man together. No thank you Kagome, I'd rather crash in the Pacific" Kikyo seethed. In reality Inuyasha was one of the few that was able to get through her cold exterior, which she was known for. In the modeling world she was known as the 'cool beauty' and rarely ever showed any emotion. The perfect doll and complete opposite of her sister, who was like a fire constantly burning.

"Kikyo how many times do I have to say that I am sorry?" Kagome said quietly, not entirely sure it even made it to the other side. Kagome knew that she was the reason Inuyasha had broken up with her. He had started to date her after Kagome had left to finish school. He then came after a half year later, but Kagome rejected him telling him it was too late. He then went back to Japan and met her sister. Kikyo fell in love, but it wasn't the same for Inuyasha. Maybe it was at first, but in the end he broke her heart and said that he had feelings for Kagome and he just wasn't able to forget them. Kikyo had never forgiven him or Kagome after that for what had happened. Even if it wasn't truly Kagome's fault and even if Kikyo knew that.

The bitter memory left a bad taste in Kagome's mouth as she heard Kikyo's reply from the other side of the line, "I don't know. Maybe until the pain goes away." Kikyo said calmly, eerily calm. Her ice mask was back in place and he voice let Kagome know that.

"Kikyo, please. I know that Rin sent you an invitation as well as a request to be a bridesmaid. If you were escorted by Kouga would please at least consider it? Rin will need all of the support she can get" Kagome said to Kikyo.

"… Maybe. Though you will have to promise me something." Kikyo said to Kagome.

"Name it" Kagome said to her sister.

"Alright…" Kikyo started as she named her terms in order for her to go the wedding of her cousin.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Naraku asked the demon sitting across the table from him in the private room.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"Really Sesshoumaru after all of the years that I had worked for you that is still your favorite word" Naraku said as he picked up the menu to the restaurant that they were at.

"No honorifics?" Sesshoumaru questioned though not at all surprised by the way he was addressed, simply because it was Naraku.

"Surprised?" Naraku questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Not in the least" Sesshoumaru said, while taking a sip of his tea.

"What have you summoned me here for? I thought I had paid my debt to you already" Naraku said as he studied the demon across the table from him.

"That you have, though I have a favor to ask you and I would like an update on _his_ status" Sesshoumaru said with an emotionless face.

"An update and a favor, seems harmless to me" Naraku said as he relaxed slightly in his seat.

"Rin and I need another male to be in our wedding. Kagome had suggested you; why, I cannot fathom. Nonetheless that is my request. If you accept you will be walking down the aisle with Sango following Kagome and Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru informed him.

"Well that was a bad choice." Naraku said bluntly, commenting about the pairing between the miko and hanyou. "Though how am I supposed to be a groomsman, when I am married already. To a gorgeous priestess I might add" Naraku said.

"It wasn't an orthodox wedding to begin with, I see no harm in allowing you to be a groomsman" Sesshoumaru said as the waitress came in and took their orders.

"Well, so long as Midoriko has no problem with it then I have no qualms. You are after all the reason I am alive and was able to marry Midoriko in the first place" Naraku said with a resentful smile played in his face. Recalling a dark past of murder and espionage as a man named 'Onigumo'. Sesshoumaru had caught him and then relinquished his life back to him. In return 'Onigumo' died and never came to light again. That was over 75 years ago. After hiding for 50 years and working for Sesshoumaru he met Midoriko and went to a university to study business and medicine. The last 25 years were the happiest Naraku had ever been. He found a mate and his past stayed in the past. That was until Sesshoumaru called on him again to look into Higurashi Kagome, who happened to be one of his patients at the time and studying to be in the same field as Naraku was, an OB/GYN.

"Now about the whelp" Sesshoumaru said.

"He is still heavily medicated and in a high security asylum in Okinawa. In my opinion the sick, twisted bastard should have been… disposed of" Naraku said with nearly tangible venom in his voice. "For what he did to Kagome, he should have been murdered by someone as twisted and demented as himself."

"Are you suggesting that you would have gone down that road again?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"No. I have too much to live for now" Naraku said. Just then their meals arrived and they talked the rest of the time about the upcoming wedding and Sesshoumaru's business.

The day of the wedding:

"I can't believe that you came!" Rin screamed as she ran and embraces Kikyo as she stepped out of her rental car at Sesshoumaru's residence where the wedding was being held.

"Uff!" Kikyo let out a breath of air as Rin collided with her and gave her a huge hug. "It did take some convincing" Kikyo said as she nearly smiled at her cousin. Rin's happiness was nearly contagious at this point. Though no one could blame her, it was her wedding after all. Kikyo looked around the residence and noticed red, white and bright orange flowers blooming with pale green foliage interspersed in the mix of rich colors.

"Where's Kagome?" Kikyo questioned Rin.

"She is inside with Inuyasha putting the finishing touches on the main hall for the wedding. Sango is trying to keep Miroku from touching every single woman here before the wedding even starts. Though I am surprised that he is even able to stand considering all the slaps she gave him; not only that, but he was nearly sent through the window when he touched Kagura's but" Rin said as someone called her name and she yelled that she was coming back over her shoulder and then left Kikyo with a wave of her hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kikyo thought as she walked up to the large open wooden doors and walked in to find her sister.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome:

"Kikyo will show up at any time" Kagome said as she placed the flower arrangements in their respective places. Over the past four months Inuyasha and Kagome had actually made some progress. At least now they weren't ripping each other's throats out. Actually they could even consider each other friends, though nothing romantic came from them working together they seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"Keh, I know that and I can't say that I am looking forward to the awkward meeting between her and I" Inuyasha said as he carried in seats for the guests and placed them into two sections.

"You'll be fine. Odds are he won't even acknowledge you, though she isn't petty like you are so who knows" Kagome joked with Inuyasha.

"Ha ha ha." He said dryly as he placed another row of chairs.

Kikyo, unknown to the two in the room, smiled slightly at the fact that they were actually being civil with each other for once. "At least you tow learned to act like adults" Kikyo said sarcastically. She and Kagome were slowly working out their problems as they talked each day over the phone since Kikyo accepted to be in the wedding given the fact that she would be escorted by Kouga. Though Kikyo hadn't forgiven Kagome and Inuyasha she was at least on speaking terms with her sister for the first time in four years.

Kagome nearly dropped what she was carrying and Inuyasha stumbled as her words reached their ears. "Kikyo I am so happy you made it, nothing like down to the wire. It was a good thing that you gave us your dimensions for your bridesmaid's dress" Kagome said as she went back to what she was doing.

"Me too, I would hate for the dress to be the wrong size" Kikyo said as she began to leave the room and left her sister and ex to set up the hall for the wedding. Though before leaving completely she turned back and gave Inuyasha a curt nod after she said his name icily.

"Well that was relatively painless" Inuyasha said as he finished setting up the chairs. Then he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and glared at Kagome, who was acting innocent as a child. He looked down and picked up the bag of potpourri and walked up to Kagome with it. "I believe you dropped this miss" he said in a gentlemanly tone, going along with Kagome's little act.

"Why thank you sir. How did it ever get over there?" Kagome said in fake wonder as she took the small package from his hand. What she didn't see was the small bag of rice he held in his other hand, which he managed to slice open. As Kagome curtsied he poured the contents of the small bag atop her head. When she stood up her eyes were full fire that he was now used to seeing; not the fire of bitter anger, but the fire slight rivalry so to speak.

The fighting that happened to them now was minimal and mostly contained jokes or was simply playful or devious. Though that didn't mean that Sesshoumaru's was at that moment. No at that moment he was seething because four hours before his wedding the hall's back floor was covered in rice and potpourri. This wedding may not have a best man and maid of honor if the floor was shining by the time the wedding was to take place. "Exactly what possessed you two to destroy items for my wedding?!" he rumbled as walked down large hall's middle aisle to the pair of mid-throw wedding participants.

"… Oops. We'll clean it up right away" Kagome said hurriedly as she scrambled to find a broom with Inuyasha's help. Though he wasn't much help since he was nearly immobilized with laughter at Kagome's face when she was caught throwing more rice. She had the face of a child that got their hand caught in the cookie jar by their parent. It was priceless not to mention her grey-blue eyes were larger than normal at the fact that Sesshoumaru had caught her off guard.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand found none of the situation amusing in the least. He cracked his knuckles and his claws began to glow green and was about to launch himself at his half-brother. "Sesshoumaru if you fight there will be no wedding night" Rin said as she passed by carrying bouquets of flowers. Sesshoumaru glared at his not stressed at fiancée as she walked down another hall.

Besides minor mishaps, such as the spilled rice and constantly missing male help as well as the photographer, who happened to be Jakotsu, the wedding finally began. Sesshoumaru was wearing a tuxedo as were the other groomsmen. The bridesmaid dresses were a soft red color with orange trim and Kagome's dress was a pale green with white trim. The dresses all had only a single sleeve that rested on the right shoulder and a small accent flower at their right hip as the skirt of the dress tapered slightly down to the left side of the dresses. Then Rin entered the hall with her face veiled, wearing a simple dress. It was a white, floor length, sleeveless dress with a large orange silk ribbon around her waist and tied in a bow at the back as it flowed to the ground with her train as it trailed behind her.

Rin was a picture of beauty and easily overshined everyone in the room. She was beaming with happiness and even Sesshoumaru looked pleased by the sight of her. As she reached the alter where Miroku was Sesshoumaru smiled at his soon to be bride and mate. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and woman together for as long as they may live" Miroku started the marriage ceremony. "In sickness and health, through the good times and the bad" he continued on, "Do any of the witnesses to this wonderful union have any objections as to why these two should not be wed?" Miroku asked and Sesshoumaru dared any to speak out against his union with Rin.

"I object" said a loud female voice from the front of the small audience. It was Kagura. "She's too good for him" she said simply, which caused Rin to giggle slightly and those around her to drag her back down to her place in her seat and kept her mouth shut for the remainder of the wedding.

"Does anyone have a viable reason why these two should not be wed?" Miroku asked with concealed sarcasm.

"You may now recite your vows" Miroku said and they did. Vowing to always love each other, protect each other and always be there for each other.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" Miroku said to complete the ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride."

Sesshoumaru lifted the veil over Rin's face and gently cupped her chin between his clawed fingers and guided her soft mouth to his own. Before their lips met he said softly 'my Rin' and she in return 'just as you are mine'. The kiss they shared was filled with warmth and caring between the two as they took their time enjoying the feel of each other's lips pressed together. After a time they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes with the warmth and love they shared for each other.

The moment was perfect until Kagura once again shot up out of her seat and ran out of the hall screaming, 'PARTY TIME!'.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I know it has been a long time, but I found this chapter hard to write. Though I love way I portrayed Kagura's character in this one. She just always makes me smile. :)


End file.
